


Why Teddy can't live with the Avengers any more.

by William_Magnus



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Poor Teddy, Poor poor Teddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/William_Magnus/pseuds/William_Magnus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>why Teddy feels he can't live with the Avengers any more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Teddy can't live with the Avengers any more.

**Author's Note:**

> Another old fic I found.
> 
> Set before the Civil War made everyone stupid, but after Sarah Altman died.

"Do you think your mom will let me move in here?"

 

"Come on Teddy, It can't be that bad. I mean you’re living in the Avenger's Towers."

 

"Yeah, but Stark is a dick."

 

"Yeah, he is a dick, but you are still living right in the middle of the new Avenger's headquarters. I mean you end up doing your home work right where Captain America and Spiderman hand out."

 

"Billy, I do my homework here."

 

"No you don't, you only come over to pretend you do your home work while we make out. That is the whole point of Quoate unQuote doing your homework at your boyfriend’s house."

 

"Mmmm, you got me there. But I still can't live there, not after last night."

 

"What happen, Mr. Stark come up to talk to you and catch you...tell me he did not find you i the middle of..."

 

"What? NO! No, not that. If it was that I am pretty sure I would have died and would not be here to complain. No, this was worse."

 

"Oh come on, it could not have been that bad."

 

"Yeah, try this on for size. You know my appetite, well I got up in the middle of the night to get a snack. There was some fried chicken in there that was just calling my name. So I throw on some boxers, go down to the fridge and eat the chicken. While I am there I drink the little bit that was left of the milk."

 

"Uh huh...so Mr. Stark just caught you drinking out of the milk jug?"

 

"Don't get ahead of me. Anyway, I was there drinking the milk and I hear this sound, sort of a polite cough, behind me. I turn around...and yes there was Tony...sitting at one of those little card tables with Reed Richards, Charles Xavier, and what I am pretty sure was the glowy mystical astral projection thingy of Dr Strange. They were all just sitting there holding cards and staring at me."

 

"so...your telling me that four of the most powerful people in the world were all sitting there watching you drink milk out of the jug...in your underwear?"

 

"Your laughing....it was not funny."

 

"No...no I am sure it wasn't. At least…sorry, at least you did not scratch your butt and belch really loud before you noticed them...."

"Teddy...."

"Teddy, why are you not saying anything?"

"Oh god....ok, I'll talk to mom and see if you can just move in here."


End file.
